Ginga Hagane
His beyblade partner is Storm Pegasis, Galaxy Pegasis and currently Big Bang Pegasis and he is the main protagonist in the Metal Fusion Beyblade anime and manga series. He is a member and the leader of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade world championships. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. When Ryuga makes fun of his father, Gingka is like he's gone mad, his eyes turn red and dark energy can be seen forming around his body. When he sees blood, his skin turns to a sickly, pale color. He starts to sweat and you can actually hear his heart thumping hard.That's when he'll turn his back and run away from wherever the blood came from! Gingka also is fond of burgers. He also hates medicine. Although Gingka and Madoka do get married. Because they find out that they truly need eachover badly. Even though they had fights that are very close to Marriage fights..Beyblade Directors might bring them in together in a Beyblade Zero-G Series Episode''' Local Designers hope to make Gingka's form as an adult.. History Gingka was born 12 years before the main storyline. When Gingka was about 8 years old, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared to steal the forbidden Bey , Lightning L-Drago. When his father said that they maybe after the Forbidden Bey he went to the volcano. Because of Gingka's curiosity he followed Ryo. After Ryo lost the battle with Ryuga, rocks from the volcano fell apart and crashed to him. Before this moment he let Pegasus save Gingka and have Pegasus in Ginga's possesion . After Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade, he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive (disguised as Phoenix). Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, not just that but sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 VS 1 handicap match, which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and even someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunter thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Ginga remains calm and un-phased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he notices that one of the beys scratched Gingka on the side of his head! He says to him that this isn't a beybattle, and that he should run. Still, Gingka isn't afraid; he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious and launches Storm Pegasis. Gingka unleashes some of the power from Storm Pegasis, knocking away the one hundred beyblades with ease; he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. After Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader, Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Gingka had challenged them to a beyblade match. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background, who later accidentally spooked Gingka, took both of them to the B-Pit. A Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. Later that day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Sagittario, telling Gingka that if he didn't come to the Metal Tower that something bad will happen to Kenta's bey. After Gingka arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Gingka won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Gingka know...one of his enemies, Doji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka to be a worthy opponent in battle so Gingka wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Gingka accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Gingka won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack (Pegasis Starblast Attack). Gingka explained to Kenta that he liked the city, so he wasn't going to leave. After Doji gave Benkei the bey, 'Dark Bull', Benkei goes crazy. Later, Gingka sees an enraged Benkei and battles him and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Gingka won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Gingka. Well, it didn't turn out the way she wanted as Kenta battled her in Gingka's place since he got sick. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Gingka is the bad guy. While that is happening, Doji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Gingka. Merci lured Gingka into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Gingka into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Gingka, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Gingka had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Ginga for his second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Gingka's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Gingka won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Gingka a startling surprise. Gingka was shocked to see that it was Doji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Gingka's father. Kyoya fought against Doji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Doji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Gingka to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Doji's castle peak Doji asks Gingka to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Gingka wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L-Drago, Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Percentage : 85% Beyblades '''Pegasus 105F: is Gingka's first Beyblade in the manga. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Ginga used this beyblade until chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his L Drago beyblade. Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasis 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack (starblast attack), Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasis is an attack type beyblade. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F: Gingka's new beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat L Drago. Known as the strongest attack type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the beyblade. Big Bang Pegasis F:D: The Galaxy Pegasis evolved. Ginga got Big Bang Pegasis in his battle against Kyoya. Storm Pegasus : is the beast inside Ginga Hagane's Beyblade. :Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is :* : Gingka's first finishing move. Ginga first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) :* : Gingka's second finishing move. Ginga first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) :* : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) :* : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. * : Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Chapter 15,(manga) and episode 51 in the anime. This is referred to as an . The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. Quotes *''"Go, shoot!"'' *''"Let it Rip!"'' *''"Triple beef burger!"'' *''"And you forgot the fries!"'' *''"I-it's a hotdog?!"'' *''"I'm not mad! Not me! You're just the one I'll never forgive!"'' * "Hotdogs are for losers! Burgers are for winners!" * "Okay! Im gonna finish you now!" * "M-my pointer!" * "And the day I lose will be the day I quit blading!" * "Big Bang Pegasis!" * "Showtime, Storm Pegasus!" * "What are you two clowns doing?" * "You're saying that you've always been crazy!?" Gallery Ginga .png|Gingka In Metal Fury Trivia * Ginga means galaxy; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means steel and is a reference to the Metal Fight Beyblades. *The voice actor for Gingka (Rob Tinkler) is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade G-Revolution. He also shares voice actors with Lync from Bakugan: New Vestroia. *In Metal Fury, He Gets A Bandana With 2 Pegasus Wings. *He is deathly afraid of doctors, medicine, and needles and injections. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Male Category:Family Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Category:Attack Category:Article management templates Category:Article stubs Category:Anime exclusive Beyblades Category:Anime series Category:Artistic-2 Category:Animepedia Category:Anime and manga templates Category:Anime Category:TagSynced Category:dd Category:ddddddd Category:ddddddddd Category:ddddd Category:ddd Category:dddd Category:d Category:dddddddddddddddd Category:ddddddddddddddddddddddddd Category:Defense Category:Dark Nebula Category:Dog Category:Dyk Category:TagSynced Category:Template documentation Category:Beyblades Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:S Category:sss Category:Spoiler ALERTS Category:Semantics/Properties Category:Semantics Category:Movies